Love
by Megnove
Summary: Sulle note di John Lennon, ancora e sempre per "Fuga dalla Giungla"... stavolta però da un altro punto di vista. Ho caratterizzato l'indimenticabile coprotagonista di quella puntata come greco, accennando alla "Dittatura dei Colonnelli" degli anni '60-'70, perché mi sembrava che il suo nome vi si adattasse. Se non vi sembra appropriato, chiedo venia.


**Love**

_Love is real  
real is love  
Love is feeling  
feeling love  
Love is wanting  
to be loved_

Dicono che l'amore ti cambia la vita. Che ti sconvolge la vita. Hanno torto.  
L'amore ti FA VIVERE.  
Non è vedere qualcosa di bello e volerlo. Non è divertirsi a stare insieme, il piacere di uno sguardo e di una carezza, qualcosa che si consuma come un dolce che hai comprato. Chi crede questo non sa proprio niente di cosa sia l'amore.  
L'amore è credere in un'altra persona al punto da non sapere più dove finisci tu e comincia lei. È riconoscerti soltanto una metà dell'essere completo che voi due siete insieme. Eppure sapere che quell'essere completo lo porti in te, come l'altro lo porta in sé, che siate vicini o separati. Ti rende libero e indipendente creando un legame, ti permette di camminare con le tue gambe nel momento in cui accetti di camminare al fianco di qualcuno.  
E l'amore è indispensabile alla vita. Ti fa diventare te stesso. Ti dà la forza per essere umano, per realizzare ciò che desideri. Senza amore tu non esisti, oppure vivi senza sapere di esserci, come un'ombra, non come un uomo. In un mondo con meno luci, con meno suoni.  
Lo stesso se perdi l'amore.  
È un mistero. È qualcosa che riceviamo tutti, che crediamo o meno di essercelo meritato… qualcosa di cui tutti siamo degni. Eppure va meritato. Bisogna dimostrare col proprio impegno la gratitudine per averlo ricevuto. Può sembrare un paradosso, eppure è vero.  
E guai a non crederci. Povero, disperato chi non ci crede.

_Love is touch  
touch is love  
Love is reaching  
reaching love  
Love is asking  
to be loved_

Io ero vivo quando avevo lei. E ho perso tutto quando se n'è andata.  
Dorothea. Dorothea…  
Dentro di me il suo nome ancora canta.  
_Horis esena den iparhi zoi._ (1)  
I suoi capelli luccicavano come l'acqua del mare sotto il sole. Era come se dove lei passava per un po' restasse una luce. Almeno per me.  
Ci eravamo incontrati al mercato. Io portavo le casse. A lei cadde la cesta della frutta. Gliela raccolsi e già che c'ero gliela portai fino a casa. Le dissi che non mi sarebbe dispiaciuto fare tutta quella strada ogni giorno anche con qualcosa di molto più pesante. Le dissi che l'avrei fatta volentieri anche con lei in braccio, ogni giorno. Lei rise. Da allora tornò molto più spesso al mercato. Dopo un po', smettemmo di andarci tutti e due.  
Avrei fatto tutto per lei. Di fatto, feci tutto. Trovai un lavoro migliore, lasciai la mia casa, faticai per costruire la nostra vita insieme, per dare un futuro alla terra dove avremmo vissuto e cresciuto i nostri figli. Non mi importava delle privazioni, mi accorgevo appena degli ostacoli e della povertà. Il mio paese soffriva sotto una dittatura umiliante, ma riuscimmo lo stesso a costruirci un piccolo rifugio di felicità e di speranza. Non l'avrei scambiato con nient'altro.  
Se ripenso a quei giorni, mi sembra tutto immerso in una nuvola rosa. Troppo bello per essere vero. Già in questo pensiero stava l'inganno. Come se soltanto il male fosse reale e ciò che ci rende felici un'illusione o un prestito da restituire…  
Il mio tradimento è stato non avere fiducia. Come se potesse esserci un altro modo di tradire.  
Forse, da qualche parte dentro di me, non riuscivo ancora a credere di essere stato così fortunato. Così benedetto. Pensavo di vivere in un bellissimo sogno e che prima o poi avrei dovuto scontare tutta quella felicità. Lei era troppo per me, e quando se ne fosse accorta non avrei potuto tenermela. Credevo che da parte mia queste idee fossero modestia. Mi sbagliavo. Era solo che non credevo abbastanza nel suo amore per me. Non ci vuole molto, quando mortifichi te stesso, perché tu inizi a mortificare anche gli altri. Prima di tutti chi ami.  
Per questo, il giorno che la trovai con quell'uomo a casa nostra, la mia prima reazione fu di saltargli alla gola. Non tanto perché pensavo che potesse essere un nemico, un sicario del governo. Ma perché ero certo che lei mi avesse tradito. Il mio tradimento verso di lei, e verso di lui, fu pensare questo. Mi era venuto incontro con un sorriso di cuore e la mano tesa, per ringraziarmi di tutto quanto stavo facendo per prendermi cura di sua sorella. Per dirmi che sarebbe di certo venuto alle nostre nozze. E io non gli diedi il tempo di dirmi una parola. Uccisi una parte di lei facendoglielo cadere morto così di colpo davanti agli occhi. Uccisi il suo amore per me. Ma l'avevo già tradita prima, con la mia mancanza di fede, con i miei pensieri stupidi e maligni. La vidi fuggire gridando un lamento senza voce e senza parole. Non la rividi mai più. E non osai cercarla. Mi dileguai.  
Senza di lei sono andato alla deriva. Mi sono ridotto a un relitto, un guscio vuoto. Non importava più chi fossi, cosa pensassi. Nulla importava più, perché non ero più io. E allora c'è da meravigliarsi se sono caduto nelle mani di mostri che cercavano esseri vuoti quanto me da plasmare? C'è da stupirsi se nonostante i miei sogni e i miei ideali sono finito ad eseguire i loro ordini malvagi? Tanto, cosa contava più? Cosa contavo più, io?  
Anche l'ultimo degli scagnozzi ha una storia. Dentro ogni piccolo soldato in fila nell'esercito di un tiranno c'è forse quello che poteva essere un uomo forte ed orgoglioso… distrutto, senza più vita, senza amore. Bisognerebbe pensare a questo.  
Se non avessi incontrato voi, avrei potuto non ricordare mai di essere… o di essere stato… un uomo.

_Love is you  
you and me  
love is knowing  
we can be_

Ho iniziato a ricordare me stesso quando ho perso la maschera che mi avevano messo. Quella sul cuore, prima che quella sul volto. Quando sono stato trattato nuovamente come un essere umano, risparmiato senza aver fatto nulla per meritarmelo e senza che mi fosse chiesto nulla in cambio, semplicemente perché si vedeva in me un «amico», un «fratello». Perché eravamo simili e avevamo in comune una simile sofferenza. Quanto avevo bisogno di quel gesto di generosità. Quanto sollievo per la mia anima distrutta, scoprire che qualcuno poteva ancora essere buono disinteressatamente con uno come me. Che le persone buone non erano state un sogno. Ed ho desiderato ricambiarlo, con tutte le mie forze.  
Ma quello che ho visto dopo… era ancora di più.  
Ho visto un uomo precipitarsi nel pericolo subito dopo aver salvato un nemico, incurante della propria vita, non per senso del dovere, ma perché lì c'era la sua donna e aveva solo il suo nome sulle labbra. Ho visto una donna disposta a farsi uccidere pur di non rivelare la presenza dell'uomo che sperava fosse ormai lontano. E quella luce calda nei vostri occhi quando vi siete ritrovati… era tanto tempo che non la vedevo. Mi ha riportato alla memoria… tutto.  
Un amore così innocente, inconsapevole, nuovo e prezioso. Così evidente.  
Così evidente che il mio comandante non poteva non cercare di distruggerlo… quel bastardo. Fare del male fisicamente è facile. Uccidere il cuore di qualcuno è molto più appagante. Così diceva sempre. Per dividervi ha voluto usare la vostra stessa compassione. Si è servito dell'arma più potente, la morte.  
E a questo punto non potevo assolutamente lasciarlo fare.  
Veder soffrire la persona che ami è la cosa peggiore che esista… ancora peggiore sapendo che ne sei tu responsabile. Chi può saperlo meglio di me?  
Ma se c'è un pensiero che mi ha tormentato in tutti questi anni, è che fuggendo dopo ciò che avevo fatto… accettando di uscire dalla vita di lei… forse mi ero macchiato di un altro atto di sfiducia nei suoi confronti. Avevo dato per scontato che non avrebbe più potuto amarmi. Probabilmente il mio delitto era comunque troppo orribile, ma io non avevo neanche tentato di LOTTARE per il mio amore. Non le avevo permesso di scegliere.  
E poi ho continuato a distruggere me stesso, e così anche quella piccola parte di lei… il suo ricordo… che ancora è parte di me. In questo modo non è rimasto quasi più nulla del me stesso che aveva amato. In questo modo… è come se la tenerezza del suo cuore non avesse avuto un senso e uno scopo.  
E questo non è giusto.  
Si ha il dovere di essere forti per chi si ama. Si ha il dovere di credere nella forza del suo amore e della sua anima… e ve lo insegnerò, anche se probabilmente sarà l'ultima cosa che farò al mondo. Non dovrete ripetere il mio stesso errore.  
Non so dove lei sia ora. Se pensi qualche volta ancora a me. O se riesca a pensarmi senza sofferenza… senza disgusto. Ma so che ho il dovere di comportarmi da uomo, almeno in questi ultimi istanti della mia vita. Di essere degno di ciò che ha saputo darmi. Altrimenti finirei di sporcare i ricordi della nostra felicità.  
In voi vedo tutto quello che avevo o potevo avere, e che ho stupidamente gettato al vento.  
Ed è per questo… oltre che per la riconoscenza che vi devo… che darò la VITA perché possiate andarvene di qui vivi e col vostro amore intatto.  
Amare senza rendersene conto è come essere vivi e non saperlo. O come possedere la magia e non saperla usare.  
Dovete cogliere questa occasione. Questo dono bellissimo che avete ricevuto. Non siate stupidi come me. Proteggetelo. Curatelo. Lottate per difenderlo. Fatelo crescere.  
Credete in voi stessi. Credete di valere tanto da essere scelti dalla persona che amate. E che se non valete tanto farete in modo di arrivarci.  
Anche se devo fermarmi qui… anche se non sono abbastanza forte da accompagnarvi fino alla fine del viaggio… almeno me ne vado sapendo che la mia vita è stata utile. Sono servito a qualcosa. Non morirò come uno scagnozzo senza nome. Una parte di me continuerà sempre a vivere in voi, e non solo in senso materiale. Promettete che vi ricorderete di me.  
Mi strappa un sorriso il pensiero… che lei in qualche modo possa un giorno giungere a saperlo. Che alla fine ho fatto qualcosa di buono. E che per questo riesca a perdonarmi. Se mai doveste incontrarla… raccontateglielo.  
Siate grati di quello che avete. Tenetevelo stretto.  
Andate avanti. Vi prego. Anche per me.

_Love is free  
free is love  
Love is living  
living love  
Love is needing  
to be loved_

-John Lennon

* * *

(1) In greco moderno: «Non c'è vita senza te».


End file.
